<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mind-Fusion Or Confusion? by mindcomber (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577275">Mind-Fusion Or Confusion?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber'>mindcomber (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jumper (2008), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hope, Spoilers, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams do not become reality...Do they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mind-Fusion Or Confusion?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/gifts">ohgodmyeyes</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A half naked Anakin awakens, sweating profusely during a seemingly long night.</p><p>Padme is disturbed by his restlessness and feels concerned. "Ani what's troubling you, please tell me?"</p><p>"I...I keep having the same dream...every time I try to sleep..It's... It's like I can just focus...and imagine I am physically...moving my form...to another place, anywhere I can bring to life in my mind."</p><p>"Ohh Ani! I am quite certain this is just a manifestation of your rapidly growing Force sensitive abilities...cant you feel this to be the truth?"</p><p>"At first...I though so myself sweetheart, but this vision...of actually seeing myself in different locations...is not so easy to evaluate...even for a strong willed Jedi like myself."</p><p>"Shh Shh Ani...I'm here...I will help you...please tell me what I can do?"</p><p>"You're such a great comfort to me sweetheart...though I don't really know the answer to that either...During these wild images...I can sense that Mace Windu is pursuing me all the time...and I know this is not right...somehow?"</p><p>"Yes...Yes...Ani...I understand, this sounds quite different to how things actually are...at the present time."</p><p>"So you SEE...why I am afraid to sleep...something is very wrong with me...and yet...I am fully convinced that...sometime in the future...perhaps certain Jedi's WILL no doubt...be able to master full mind to body transference...through the strength of their Force powers...For myself...I know I can only fulfill this achievement deep within my dream state of mind."</p><p>"Please trust me Ani! Try to relax your conscious mind...I will help you...just lean on me...and I will soothe all your pain and fears away...Shh...Shh."</p><p> </p><p>Padme's love for Anakin was so strong that the closeness of her presence beside him...did...gradually help her beloved to sleep peacefully once more...Both blissfully unaware of the horrors that were still to come in their relationship and lives...</p><p>Epilogue:</p><p>Anakin could not have known that it would be his very own son who would eventually achieve the miraculous feat of mind to body Force transference...And yet...it would result in his son...joining him...In the Netherworld of the Force...</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hayden is named David Rice in Jumper.<br/>Samuel is named Roland Cox in Jumper.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>